DoubleMusiclistChallenge
by HeartlessLittleHamster
Summary: "He woke up, feeling the emptiness his loneliness brought him during the night. It had only been a dream. She wasn't here. She hadn't said those words. He wondered, if she ever existed at all." -Just a Dream


**Double Music list Challenge.**

A list of warnings before read;

Implied SelfCest.

Pedo's that aren't Spain or France.

Moments where a man realizes he loves another man, moments where a woman realizes she loves another woman, moments where a woman realizes she loves a man and moments where a man realizes he loves a woman.

Crack.

Pregnancies that are illogical to modern sciences, thanks to the lovely song written by Will Young.

More crack.

Over used pairings that most people see as their OTP's.

Sad songs and songs about life and what it means to us, fill mostly my music list. I refuse to use the term 'IPod', since I don't have on. Yes, I life in 10.000 B.C.

~x~

Ordinairy Miracle

_France & Seychelles_

He opened his blue eyes, seeing the word in its beauty. It was snowing, tiny white flocks were fluttering from the sky like leaves shed by trees in Autumn. It was Winter, the world was cold and white.

"Daddy, why does the sky cry?" his daughter asked eager, pulling the sleeves of his winter coat. He chuckled, stroking the girl's brown hair she inherited from her mother. Her brown eyes looked up at him, her pink scarf matching the blush her cheeks held.

"The sky isn't cry, mon chere. It's a miracle. An ordinary miracle like you."

~x~

As Lovers Go

_Spain & Belgium_

"Go away." She said plainly. "There's a whole world waiting for you. Don't stay with me, you don't have to." She stared out the window, her hand on her pregnant stomach.

He held her other hand, she didn't pulled away. He was waiting for her explanation. But he already knew it.

"I love you. I stay here with you. True lovers don't go as easily as he did." With those words he kissed her on the lips, after his fingers had turned her eyes towards him.

"I'll be his father. And your lover. I'll be useful." She buried her face in his shirt after those words left his lips. Crying.

"I'll be yours, I've waited long enough." He added, before finding happiness. Not complicated at all, he thought.

~x~

The Lazy Song

_Netherlands_

He laid on the couch, television hosting a recap of a some sports game he missed last night. The fan was blowing the air into his face, moving his hair a little.

He still wore his pajama's, blue pants covered with sheep. Listening to the ringing of the phone, too lazy to pick him up. His first day off in weeks, the only day he had for himself.

He had planned on doing nothing at all. Just the television, beer, snacks and his hand meeting the inside of his pants. His lazy day.

~x~

Lipstick

_DenmarkxFem!Netherlands_

"Shit, here she comes." He muttered on his breath to his friends, all holding a beer in the corner of a café. Taking a sip, the glass touched his lips, and he showed a smile to the girl covered with lipstick.

"Ready for some prey and you know I'll be gone if you stay longer, right?" He thought to be funny, she found him annoying. He earned a punch in the face.

Damn, that girl hit hard.

~x~

Hello

_AmericaxFem!America_

She was gorgeous, nice and interested in him. He was sure of it. His friends had all wondered, why a chick on her level would be interested in a computer store clerk?

This day she passed his store, earning another flit from her blue eyes and blonde locks.

"Wanna go out with me?" it was out before he knew it. She stuttered, her face pulled horrible.

"I only came to say hello, since I'll be working next door." With those words she was gone, and she never returned.

He saw her few days later, arms wrapped around another man.

~x~

Where'd You Go

_NorthItaly_

"Dear father,

Today I earned another sticker for good behavior. With the next one I'll get a price, my teacher says. Mum's proud, we all know how much you honored good behavior.

I wish I could talk to you more often, since for a project I need to interview my dad. Because he's my hero. Yes, you are my hero. A hero who's fighting in a war.

Can you make it back home, without injuring yourself? Mum misses you. So do I and Lovino. He doesn't admit it though. He doesn't see you as a hero. He says that you left us, to fight an endless battle? That's not true, right Daddy?

Please come back home.

Sincerely,

Feliciano.

P.S. I love you. Just so you know. You'll be my hero."

~x~

Dominican

_AmericaxMexico_

"For the last time; I'm Dominican. Not from Puerto Rico." Smacking his cheek, wiping the boyish grin from his face. Her husband was just an idiot, sometimes.

But she loved him. Even if he kept forgiving her heritage.

"I still love you."

With those words he melted her heart.

~x~

Guy Love

_Unknown_

"You know we share a different friendship, than others, right?" He asked the man next to him. Glancing over his glasses, the blonde questioned him.

"Yes. We share guy love." He answered simply, turning his eyes back to the pages in front of him. "So, we're not gay?"  
>His smaller friend replied.<p>

"No. Guy love between two guys, who happened to be friends. Best friends." With those words, a smile appeared on the brunette's face.

"Best Friends."

~x~

This Woman's Work

_AncientRomexAncientEgypt_

He couldn't ease her pains. How much he wanted to. She had to do it alone.

Nurses passed by, running and all held worried expressions. They didn't seem to notice him, but he was there. Listening to the cries forming in the other room.

Suddenly it stopped, no cry followed the last one. No baby sounds, no reply for him to come inside and see their son's first breaths in this world.

A doctor walked towards him, his head bowed and his eyes filled with tears. A doctor by heart and soul, caring for his patients.

"There's bad news, mister. I don't know how to put it."

Just make it go away, he thought. Screaming and crying for his wife.

~x~

Stop and Stare

_EnglandxLiechtenstein_

She was a doll. He was a picture on a card. She was touchable. He was printed and flat. What he wouldn't give to be like the other dolls in the shop, to stare at her every moment of display. What he wouldn't give to be a child, to claim her as his own and play with her all day long, before falling asleep with her in his arms close to his heart.

And one day, when the set of cards was displayed and he could see the shop with his black painted eyes; The doll with the golden hair the pink satin dress, was sold in front of his eyes.

He could never stare and lost himself in her appearance and presence. He had to stop staring.

His painted heart, pictured beside him, stopped beating that day. He turned back into an ordinary card without his true love.

~x~

I Need You

_HungaryxLiechtenstein_

She opened the door, her nightgown moved by the wind entering the house. It was raining. Her blue eyes widened when she recognized the person in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to breath, her hand touched her lips.

"I want you back. I need you. I can't enjoy life without you. Don't let me life without you." With those words, she pressed her lips on her lover. Both woman cried, because they were breaking each other's hearts by choosing for each other.

~x~

Hopes & Fears

_England_

He was close to the hospital. All by himself. The cab was just a kilometer away from the place where he had to spend probably a month. All because of this baby.

"Do you know what you're doing to me, little one?" Rubbing his stomach, he talked to the little baby moving underneath his bellybutton. Receiving a kick from inside, he smiled.

"You don't know how much fears I have right now. If I'm strong enough to take care of you. If we can pull through, just the two of us. I hope you look like me. With green eyes. And an adorable smile, like your other dad had."

"I love you." He whispered to the baby inside of him, who had stopped moving and had probably closed his tiny eyes to catch some sleep. But his father's worries were just about to begin.

~x~

Just A Dream

_SpainxFem!SouthItaly_

Her brown hair tickled his nose, when she moved her head in her sleep. He felt happy, not close to sleep, too eager to wake up. He didn't want to miss a thing.

"I love you." She muttered in her sleep, her eyes happily closed as if she was enjoying her dream.

Finally those words, he wanted to hear for a long time. Although she wasn't aware of those words he felt happy. "I love you too." He whispered back in her ear, hoping she'd hear it in her dreams. And that she dreamt of him.

He woke up, feeling the emptiness his loneliness brought him during the night. It had only been a dream. She wasn't here. She hadn't said those words. He wondered, if she ever existed at all.

~x~

If It's Love

_MonacoxSweden_

"What makes us bound to the earth?" She asked out of the blue, her hand crawled up towards his in the green grass, tickling her bare arms.

"Gravity." He just replied.

"Why is love so important?" She asked again, pinching his hand, happy he didn't pull away for once.

"It makes people happy." He answers shortly. Ignoring her attempts of making him say those three words she wanted to hear.

"Do I make you happy?" She asked, propping herself on her arms. Seeing him nod.

"If it's love that makes people happy. Then you must love me." Her eyes smiled behind her glasses. She looked into his, hoping to see him smile as well.

"Yes. If it's love that makes me happy, and I'm indeed happy, then I must be in love with you." He said, sitting up and kissing her on her red flushed cheek.

~x~

A Drop in The Ocean

_Netherlands_

"I wished you was with me. I wished many times. And you still haven't returned to me." He spoke to the stone in front of him, feeling useless.

"I stopped wishing. It's like standing in the desert and praying for rain." He threw his cigarette on the ground, letting it die under his shoes.

"I keep holding you close. I still love you."

~x~

Fallen Man

_DenmarkxJapan, past DenmarkxNetherlands_

He hated him. They had broken up just three days ago, and already his ex-lover had a blonde playmate wrapped around his arm.

It hurt him.

But there was hope. A mature guy in his class. An opportunity he had to take. He couldn't keep mourning over his failed relationship. It wasn't the end of the world.

Just a new door opening. And the door was called 'Revenge', labeled with the name 'Kiku Honda'.

~x~

Hanging By A Moment

_EstoniaxLatvia_

"I find myself falling more in love with you, each day I see you." He said towards the younger male next to him. His blue eyes pierced the others.

"I can't. I-I have someone else." He stuttered, taking a step back from the taller one.

"I keep hanging by the moment for you. I practically life for you and your smile, I'd lose everything for you. Unlike him." The last words were bitter, and made the younger one cry. Leaving with tears in his eyes.

Blue eyes had chased him, expressed his love for the young male who stole his heart. And yet, it didn't seem enough. He lived for him and loved him so much.

~x~

The Secret Is Love

_GreecexAncientGreece_

"What made you keep holding on, during your darker days?" He asked his mother. She wasn't smiling, like she always did. She never smiled when she was going to talk about his father, about life and its secrets.

"Son. What made me hold on, after your father's death, was the love I hold for you. You're my everything. You're my biggest secret. I hold you very dear to me. I love you like only a mother can love her child. That's world's biggest strength."

His mother opened her arms, creating space for him to crawl in her arms. "I love you too, mum."

~x~

Set Fire To The Rain

_BelgiumxFrance_

She sat on a chair. Letting the events of the past few days roam around in her head.

Insecure about her future, about her feelings for him. He had acted so differently these days, as if he had known that she was planning on leaving if he didn't gave her signs.

He gave her the signs she wished for. He had kissed her on the cheek, he had made her knees feel weak when he was close enough for her to see the beginnings of his beard.

She was falling in love with him. But she didn't know. Was she happy with the feelings he brought her? They were different, too different to maintain a relationship.

Her whiskey was served in front of her. Finally.

Some burning liquor to ease the storm inside her.

~x~

You Raise Me Up

_OldMan!SpainxLovino_

"I can't thank you enough, for everything that you did for me." Toying with the handle of his suitcase, pulling the moment. He didn't want to leave yet.

"We're family. We stick up for each other and help whenever we can." The man who acted like a dad to him, dried his hands with the towel. Leaning against the door. He was getting old.

They weren't blood-related. Yet the man acted as if he was his own son, own flesh- and blood.

"You made so much possible for me, even though we're not truly family. Thank you." With those words, and a small wave, the young male left his elderly home. Leaving the old man behind, who smiled sadly.

He cared deeply for the boy, to him he was family. A true family.

~x~

The End. The song 'A drop in the Ocean' sung by Ron Pope, only lasted 1 point 33 minutes.

I did not understand most of the meaning belonging to the songs, so I used one sentence and based the short story around those words.

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
